La Question de Trop
by Graam'S
Summary: Mais pourquoi Cas ne peut-il jamais la boucler ? Toujours une question par-ci une question par-là... Heureusement que Dean est là pour lui apprendre.


"Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas Dean ?"

Le chasseur soupira légèrement en raffermissant sa prise sur les doigts de l'ange. Leurs corps rapprochés comme c'était pas permis, leurs joues se frôlant à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Quelle question stupide, vraiment. Quelques fois Castiel avait le don de poser des questions étranges. "Pourquoi les ballerines marchent-elles toujours sur la pointe des pieds ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple d'embaucher des ballerines plus grandes?" "Quel est le synonyme de synonyme?" "Si un mot est mal écrit dans le dictionnaire, comment fait-on pour le savoir?" "Dean, pourquoi personne n'a jamais tenté de la nourriture pour chat au goût de souris?" Pourquoi si, pourquoi ça ? Non mais sérieusement, il ne peut pas poser ses questions à quelqu'un d'autre ? Sam par exemple ? Mais non, Castiel venait toujours le trouver, sourcils froncés, yeux plissés, nez retroussé, signe d'une totale incompréhension. Et lui s'efforçait de répondre tant bien que mal, excepté les fois où il ne pouvait pas ou n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Mais cette question-là... Jamais il n'aurait pensé l'entendre de la bouche de l'ange. Ça ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit une seule seconde. Contrairement à Sam, qui roulait des yeux à chaque fois que son crétin de frère et l'autre andouille d'ange se frôlaient et faisaient mine de rien. Mais c'était quoi leur problème ? Leur amour crevait les yeux. Mais le déni et l'incompréhension étaient visiblement assez présents pour toujours tout faire rater.

Cependant Sam avait juste écarquillé les yeux d'étonnement lorsque Castiel avait timidement demandé à son grand frère si il pouvait lui enseigner quelque chose. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise du cadet lorsque Dean accepta.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt._

Dean regardait tranquillement une émission télévisée, d'ailleurs il était totalement absorbé par cet homme et sa boîte bleue, qui voyageait à travers le temps et l'espace pour sauver l'humanité. Seulement son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée discrète de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. En effet lorsque son regard dériva sur la droite, Castiel venait d'apparaître. Il fut troublé par la tristesse qui marquait son visage.

-Et bien Cas, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as pas l'air bien.

Castiel ne répondit pas et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté du chasseur, lâchant un gros soupir. Il tourna son regard bleu vers les yeux émeraudes de son protégé. C'est à ce moment que Sam choisit de pointer le bout de son nez. Son labtop sous le bras et une pomme dans l'autre. Il ne releva même pas le fait que Cas regardait Dean comme s'il était le soleil ou même que Dean regardait Cas comme s'il était la terre qu'il réchauffait. A force, il avait l'habitude de leur "eye-fuck" comme il l'appelait. Il se contenta donc d'aller s'assoir près de la fenêtre, et de s'enrouler dans un plaid par cette soirée hivernale.

-Balthazar a voulu m'emmener dans ce qu'il appelait une boîte de nuit.

Castiel n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase que Dean souriait déjà. Cas en boîte ? Ça promettait d'être divertissant. Finalement le chasseur aimait bien ce Balthazar.

 _Encore une heure plus tôt:_

-Bonsoir Balthazar.

Castiel ne savait pas comment il l'avait trouvé mais assez-t-il-tout-étant que son frère et ami se tenait là devant lui, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Salut, Castiel.

Celui-ci se rapprocha, son sourire grandissant.

-Dis-moi, ça te dirai d'aller faire la fête façon humains ?

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté de son expression made in Cas.

-Quel est l'intérêt ?

Balthazar sembla réfléchir, puis répondit:

-Rien que pour essayer. Allez, toi aussi tu as envie de découvrir comment ces étranges créatures font la fête.

L'ange du Jeudi n'avait jamais été à une fête de sa longue vie, et l'idée de le découvrir prit le dessus. Il prit une seconde pour y réfléchir, mais la tentation l'emporta et il accepta. C'est ainsi que les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans un grand bâtiment assez réputé appelé "La Pomme d'Or". L'homme en trench-coat put alors observer comme il le voulait toute l'agitation et l'énergie ont le lieu était imprégné. Les filles et les garçons se déhanchaient, sautaient, criaient. Castiel les observait avec une fascination non dissimulée. Il regardait les couples s'embrassant, les gens qui buvaient toutes sortes de boissons dans des verres de taille et de diamètre différent. Il regarda un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes assis à une table crier : "Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot !" Et tous avalèrent un petit verre au contenu brunâtre.

Castiel aimait cette ambiance ou personne ne fait vraiment attention aux petites choses. Comme les gens s'en foutaient totalement d'avoir l'air ridicule, tout ce petit monde s'amusait et dansait comme si c'était leur dernière nuit sur terre. Les deux anges s'assirent à une table et discutèrent l'air de rien. Castiel aimait les moments de calme passés avec ses frères. Comme ceux-ci étaient tellement rares après le départ de leur père, l'ange absorbait chaque détail et les encrait tout au fond de sa mémoire, là où il rangeait ses meilleurs souvenirs. Un des meilleurs fut cette fois où Dean l'avait emmené à l'aquarium, ou alors la fois où tous les trois sont allés faire du bowling et aussi quand Sam lui avait fait découvrir le monde magique du cinéma. En fait la plupart de ces souvenirs concernaient Dean et Sam. Souvent Dean fit remarquer sa conscience. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une silhouette se détachant de la foule pour s'approcher de lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit une grande fille avec un corps svelte, qui se mouvait gracieusement. Elle arriva en souriant et s'arrêta près de leur table, sans quitter Castiel des yeux. De près, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient bruns, mais étant un ange il arrivait à percevoir les pigments verts qui les ornaient, il aurait fallu s'approcher assez près pour le voir mais lui le voyait très bien de là ou il était. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, de plusieurs couleurs. Elle était légèrement maquillée et toute vêtue de noir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter.

-Salut vous deux. Est-ce que je peux emprunter ce bel homme le temps d'une danse ?

Sa voix était douce et élégante. Malgré l'air fortement sympathique de la demoiselle, Castiel jeta un regard rempli de terreur à son frère, qui les regarda amusé.

-Mais bien sûr, faites donc.

La jeune fille sourit et prit le bras de Castiel pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

-Merci bien, je prendrai soin de lui.

Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de partir vers la piste de danse.

 _Une heure plus tard:_

-Et alors ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose si une jolie fille t'invite à danser non ?

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel avait l'air si dépité. Tandis que les frères Winchester écoutaient le récit de l'ange, celui-ci se triturait les doigts.

-Non mais là n'est pas le problème, elle était très gentille et c'était plutôt distrayant de danser avec elle mais...

Sam intervint, les faisant tourner les yeux vers lui.

-Mais quoi ?

Castiel mit un temps avant de répondre.

-Elle m'a dit que je devrai apprendre à danser...

Sam termina sa phrase pour lui, la finissant en croquant dans sa pomme:

-Sous-entendant que tu dansais mal.

Castiel fit une moue de petit bébé poisson perdu. Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit.

-Si mal que ça ? Tu ne lui a quand même pas marché sur les pieds ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et les Winchesters se regardèrent, amusés, de toute évidence la réponse était oui. Et c'est ainsi qu'une idée germa dans le cerveau du cadet, et oui, malheureusement pour Dean son petit frère était bien trop malin, et puis depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un moyen de rapprocher ces deux-là...

-Dis-donc Dean pourquoi tu ne lui apprendrai pas ?

Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux, sourcils haussés, sa bière à mi chemin devant ses lèvres.

-Tu veux vraiment aller sur ce terrain-là avec moi ?

-Ouais carrément que j'y vais ! J'achète même une maison où j'emménage, je suis en train de refaire le salon !

Dean ne bougea pas d'un poil, et Sam savait qu'il avait gagné, rien de mieux que la provocation pour forcer Dean à faire quelque chose. Mais le meilleur fut lorsque Castiel entra totalement dans son jeu, jetant de l'huile sur le feu, ce qui fut juste ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour commencer la chose.

-Dean... Tu veux bien m'apprendre à danser ? S'il-te-plaît.

L'aîné Winchester posa lentement sa bouteille brune avant de soupirer un grand coup et de se lever, tendant la main à l'ange, qui la prit fébrilement. Ils ne firent pas attention à Sam qui riait à s'en faire péter les côtes, le nez derrière son ordinateur, pensant que les deux autres ne le voyaient pas.

-Bon ok, t'as rien à faire si ce n'est de suivre et retenir mes mouvements, compris ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Sam ? Musique.

Le Moose mit quelques secondes à trouver quelque chose mais finit par choisir une chanson de rock que Dean aimait bien, après tout il lui serait plus facile de se détendre et d'apprécier le moment si c'était sa propre musique. Dean se mit alors à bouger, et Castiel fit de même, essayant de copier ses mouvements.

-Tu es en quelque sort mon... Miroir.

Castiel se dit que son reflet était des plus plaisant, mais n'osa rien dire à voix haute, de peur de gâcher l'instant. Ils continuèrent à se déhancher pendant le début de la chanson jusqu'à ce que Dean l'attrape par les poignets et ne l'entraîne avec lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à un rapprochement aussi soudain, et fut pris de court par la rapidité de l'enchaînement. Dean le faisait tourner et tourner... Cas ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire de tels mouvements de bras, et il trouva cela très amusant. Il se surprit à sourire et son cœur accélérait de plus en plus, une chaleur étrange se propagea dans tout son être. Il avait envie de rire. Pour la première fois en des milliers d'années, Castiel, l'ange du Jeudi avait juste envie de tout envoyer balader et de se taper un immense fou-rire, là, maintenant, dans ls bras de Dean et sous les yeux de Sam Winchester. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, lorsque son cœur explosa et que le chasseur aux yeux verts fit de même relâchant un peu de pression ce qui fit sourire le DJ. Ils se mirent à danser de plus belle, tournoyant sans cesse, Dean portant Cas quelques fois. Plus la soirée passait, plus Sam fatiguait, et il cessa son travail en laissant aux deux danseurs un slow avant de partir se coucher, attendant le petit-déjeuner avec impatience, sa situation avec l'ange allait bientôt changer...

Et c'est ainsi que Dean Winchester se retrouva danser un slow avec un ange.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas Dean ?

Le chasseur soupira. Ça devait le travailler depuis un moment pour qu'il ose poser cette question maintenant pensa-t-il.

-Pourquoi, je devrais ? Dean était curieux de la réponse.

Castiel sembla un peu confus, mais répondit avec assurance, comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur. Et c'était ça le problème. Cas était un être immortel, et pourtant, on dirait qu'il a dormi toute sa vie ! Il a tout appris dans les livres ou les films. Cette fois, Dean lui apprendra comme lui a appris.

-Et bien... Dans les films que Sam m'a montré, une soirée comme celle-ci se termine toujours par un baiser.

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu appelles "une soirée comme celle-ci" ?

-Ben... Une soirée où on s'amuse et que les gens sont heureux ?

-Alors ça t'as rendu heureux ?

-... Oui.

Dean ne faisait rien, à part l'aider à faire le chemin.

-Oui c'est ça ! Ça m'a rendu vraiment, vraiment heureux, Dean.

Le chasseur sourit et répondit à sa question:

-Je ne t'embrasses pas parce que je ne veux pas le faire si tu n'en as pas envie, si tu l'as juste vu dans un film et que tu penses qu'il faut faire pareil, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux que tu me le demandes parce que tu le veux.

Castiel ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, et de poser la seule question utile de toute sa vie.

-Et toi ? Est-ce que tu le veux ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean approcha doucement son visage du sien, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait ni où ça le mènerait. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste savourer cette nouvelle intimité qui avait finit par éclore entre eux. Ses lèvres se posèrent en douceur sur celles de l'anges. Bientôt ce furent leur lèvres qui dansèrent, et finalement, Dean était content que ça se termine comme dans les films.


End file.
